This invention relates to the technical sector of equipment for motor vehicles.
More particularly, the invention concerns fixing cable sheaths or suchlike, on a support mount fitted to a motor vehicle gearbox or to a control of a notably manual gearbox. The cables or suchlike can be used for transmitting any command, for example for selecting or shifting gears by means of a control lever. Generally, the cable sheath in question has a bush, an end-piece or other element, designed to be fixed in the support mount.
Different solutions have been proposed to perform this function.
In a simplified embodiment, the bush has a ring fitted, with a limited coaxial sliding capacity, against a return spring. The ring is set back in relation to a groove in the bush in order to engage in an indentation in the support mount. The bush is secured in the locking position, in the bottom of the groove, by a semi-circular boss formed concentrically at the bottom of the indentation which is rounded. The bush is therefore fixed as a result of a clipping effect which is achieved at the end of travel, i.e. after having fully engaged the bush in the bottom of the indentation. Ineffectual clipping cannot be ruled out, considering the working conditions of the operator, who usually cannot visually check that clipping has been properly achieved.
It also appeared important to be able to visually check whether, at the end of the chain, the fixing of the cable is properly achieved. If we consider the solution described by the prior art, it appears that if the clipping operation as such is not correctly achieved, the connection end-piece or suchlike, can nevertheless remain hooked to the support mount, without being securely coupled thereto. In other words, the operator, chosen to attempt an initial gear shift, will not notice that the coupling is poorly achieved and it is only the driver who, after several kilometers, will find that he can no longer shift gear, due to the cable being uncoupled.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, a solution emerges, for example, from the teaching of patent application FR 2.927.961, also owned by the present applicant.
According to the teaching of that patent application, a connection end-piece is vertically engaged in a top down movement, in an indentation in the mount. The bottom of the indentation has two pawls fitted so as to be able to pivot in relation to one another. The pawls are controlled by a member capable of being triggered by the effect of introducing the end-piece so as to cause pivoting by bringing together the pawls which engage with arrangements for retaining the end-piece, with a view to securing it in the bottom of the indentation.
Another solution is described in document FR 2.936.852, also belonging to the applicant. According to this solution, the connection end-piece is introduced coaxially into an opening in the mount. The end-piece is provided with an open ring fitted in the groove, in combination with arrangements to enable, under the coaxial introduction effort, the engagement of the said end-piece in the opening, after a reduction in the diameter of the ring. After passing through the opening, the ring returns to its original diameter corresponding to a locking position, in combination with a shoulder of the end-piece which serves as an end-stop.